


Pretty

by Silverstar1616



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Bottom, Smut, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar1616/pseuds/Silverstar1616
Summary: Donghyuck thinks he is going to spend his night alone yet his roommate comes back.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 124





	Pretty

☽ ✯ ☾

Author's PoV

"Hyuck?" Mark, his roommate calls. 

"Y-yes?" the younger boy answers back almost immediately. 

"Don't worry about me tonight, I'll be staying at a friend's house for the night." 

"Oh, okay." 

"I'm just letting you know in case if you want to bring someone over and all." 

"Sure." 

The younger always gives small replies, he's not very fond of talking specifically if it's with Mark, his older and hot roommate who he might dream sometimes, might. 

"See you tomorrow!" he says. 

"Have fun. B-bye." he stutters. Mark smiles and leaves. 

Donghyuck squeals the moment Mark left. It's Friday night and he'll be alone. What does that mean? He can cross dress all he wants! 

He really misses dressing up and be pretty. Lately he doesn't have a chance since Mark is always around and he makes sure to bother the poor boy. The younger doesn't really mind but he wishes he could cross dress more often. 

Donghyuck runs to his room and dresses up. He put on a short white skirt, a white shirt and a t-shirt on top. He looks to the reflection on his full body mirror and smiles. 

"Pretty." 

☽ ✯ ☾

It's around ten pm and Hyuck is watching movies laying on the opened couch. The movie is really interesting, a romantic comedy, his favorite. 

However good things come to an end. The front door opens revealing the younger's roommate. 

Donghyuck is so shocked that his body freezes and Mark's does too when his eyes laid on the younger. 

"Hyuck?" 

"Y-yeah?" 

'Is he disgusted? Is he going to laugh at me? Is he going to tell everyone? I'm such a freak.'

Mark sits on the couch, next to the younger male, "You look so pretty." he says softly scanning Hyuck's body up and down, more than once. 

'What. The. Fuck.'

The younger blushes astonished by Mark's comment, "You- you really think so?" 

"I know so." Mark chuckles. 

"W-why are you here?" Hyuck asks, looking at the older like a lost puppy. 

"Uh- something went wrong so I decided to come back." Hyuck nods, understanding and Mark speaks up again. 

"Can I watch the movie with you?" 

"If you really want to, yes." he says simply and then they just watch the movie together. 

'Probably the longest conversation we had, progress.' the older thought. 

☽ ✯ ☾

"Are you crying?" Mark asks worried. 

Donghyuck shakes his head but he is crying, these type of movies make him cry, always. A sensitive baby. 

"You are! Hey look at me," Mark says and cups the younger's cheeks gently, he wipes the tears and then stares at Hyuck's features - the younger's tanned skin, his sparkling brown eyes, the multiple cute moles all over his beautiful face, his full pink lips that are shinning at the moment, he must have put chapstick. 

"You are really pretty. I really want to kiss you." Mark mumbles, caught in the moment. 

Hyuck is beyond surprised, Mark must be aiming to amaze him tonight, because in a couple of hours he made the poor Hyuck flustered more times than in a month. 

"Then do it." Donghyuck replies. 

"Can I?" 

"Yes." 

In a heartbeat Mark connects their lips, softly. It was truly a gentle and sweet kiss, their lips move in perfect sync.

'Watermelon flavored chapstick, fuck, my favorite!' 

Donghyuck is shy but he isn't stupid, he had previous relationships so he knows what he is doing and so does Mark. 

What Mark doesn't know and he isn't ready for a wild Donghyuck. 

They pull away. 

"Wow." 

Donghyuck smiles at Mark's comment and the older does too but he wasn't expecting the younger to sit on his lap, each leg on each side of his waist and then, Hyuck goes in for another kiss however this one is more rushed, way more passionate, more lusful. 

While they are kissing, Donghyuck makes sure to be right on top of Mark's dick. When the moment comes, the younger grinds his hips, forward and backwards, hard to which Mark moans. 

Hyuck pull away from the older's lips, smiling mischievously. 

'This isn't the Donghyuck I know.' Mark thinks. 

He goes for the older's neck, kissing it softly until he reaches his collarbones but he stops to look at Mark. The older is biting his bottom lip and his hands are on Hyuck's waist. 

However his hands turn into fists, holding the younger's shirt tightly when he feels the boy sucking his neck, hard. It sure made him groan and his mouth keeps on letting noises out, also because Donghyuck starts to grind his hips again. 

The younger's actions come to an halt and Mark whines. 'Is he going to leave me like this?'

'Such a whiny baby. Cute.' Donghyuck thinks. 

Donghyuck just chuckles and removes the clothes covering his own torso. 

"Can I?" he asks Mark, the other just nods, raising his arms to make Hyuck's job easier. 

Mark is mesmerized by the younger's body, how can he have such a pretty small waist? Donghyuck's body truly is amazing. 

"Mark?" 

"Hm? 

"Can I?" the younger asks, his hands getting ready to unbutton Mark's pants. 

"Yes." Mark replies paying attention to the boy's actions. 

Donghyuck detaches himself from the older and pulls both the tight jeans and his underwear off with Mark's help.

The younger crawls in between Mark's thighs, his eyes never leaving the older's leaking hard cock, his mouth salivating just thinking about it. 

Mark could just watch and honestly it is one of the hottest things he's ever seen - Donghyuck swallowing him whole and humming. Altogether send Mark above the clouds, he couldn't help but moan and grab Hyuck's hair, it eventually got messy. 

The younger looks up, locking his gaze with Mark and the older had to fight every cell in his body to not cum on the spot. Donghyuck looks so hot right now and after that his eyes never left Mark's, he keeps going up and down, gagging a bit but he certainly doesn't care, he loves it like that, his hand stroking the other parts he couldn't reach with his mouth all the time. Probably he's enjoying it more than Mark himself, who's moaning uncontrollably. 

Some minutes later he feels Mark's cock twitch, he's near so Donghyuck pulls away, a thin string of spit connecting Hyuck's lips with the older's dick. Mark whines at the loss of contact and to add, he was so, so close. 

"I would love for you to cum on my face but let's leave it to other time, shall we?" Donghyuck rhetorically asks huskily, he hears Mark grunt but he ignores it continuing with what he wants to say, "Now you have the opportunity to cum inside me, take it or leave it?" 

"Take it!" Mark is quick to answer, he's desperate for a release, Donghyuck has been playing with him, all this teasing and edging got the older all worked up. 

"Good choice. What a good boy you are." Hyuck praises and Mark blushes. 

Smiling satisfied, the younger returns to his place on Mark's lap. "Give me your hand please." Donghyuck asks and Mark complies. 

The younger brings the three fingers to his mouth, sucking them just like he did to Mark's dick and he could feel the older's under him twitching, he likes the attention and knowing he is making Mark feel good really boosts his ego. 

Once the felt that the older's fingers are wet enough he takes them out of his mouth, "You know what to do right?" 

Mark nods his head and inserts two fingers inside the younger male who moans in delight. The older starts thrusting his fingers slowly, scissoring the other male occasionally, stretching him out. Lastly he adds the third finger but he doesn't need to move his hand because Donghyuck is already fucking himself on his fingers and so he removes them. 

Hyuck whines mentally, he doesn't need to get impatient because he knows he will be filled up soon. 

Without wasting any more second, the younger lifts himself up, he grabs Mark's length and slides down on it. He moans at the feeling of being stretched, even more, and filled, Mark is big and it feels tremendously good. 

On the other hand Mark groans, "So fucking tight!" he already wants Donghyuck to start moving but the younger is adjusting first, not that he needs it but he has other plans first. 

Donghyuck places his hands on top of Mark's that are on his hips. 

'What a waste.' he thinks. 

Right after, Donghyuck is guiding the older's hands to another place but not without first traveling from his hips to, his stomach, to his chest, stopping at his neck. 

"Stay there." he pleads and Mark obeys. 

When the older feels Donghyuck start moving he tightens his grip on the younger's neck, moaning, and Hyuck rolls his eyes, the pleasure from Mark's dick and Mark's hands feel so good. 

The younger grinds somehow faster, whimpering because he can barely moan, though he's not complaining. His cock is leaking but Mark's dick alone will be enough to send him to heaven and back. 

He seriously tries to stay focused on the older male but it's difficult, specially when he feels this good so he gives in to the pleasure. 

However Mark is paying attention to the younger. Everything he did tonight is such a turn on, he is so hard for this beauty, everything the younger is still doing tonight is truly magnificent, he was able to send Mark to cloud nine in such a short amount of time. 

He also takes his sweet time admiring the beauty in front of him whose eyes are closed, lips swollen and slightly bruised from all the kissing and sucking, a thin layer of sweat covering his perfectly shaped body, Mark himself is probably in the same state but who cares about that at times like this? 

The younger's cheeks have a red tint spread on them. Mark can't help but moan at the feeling and the sight. He holds Donghyuck's neck tight but not too tight and thrusts upwards helping the other male out. 

Without knowing Mark is hitting Hyuck's most sensitive spot making the latter a whimpering mess. The younger's eyes are glossy, he is sure he will cum in a matter of seconds but he holds himself. 

But not for long because a couple of minutes later he cums dirtying his skirt that he kept the whole time, his entire body shaking as he tries to close his legs but he's unable to due to the position he is in. 

Mark's hands let go of the younger's neck. While Donghyuck is a panting and whimpering over stimulating mess, Mark cums, shooting his cum deep inside the younger who keeps clenching around Mark's member deliciously tight. 

Mark pulls out, even though it feels extremely good, he doesn't need another boner. 

"You didn't have underwear." he says, more like a statement. 

Donghyuck who had his head resting on Mark's shoulder, lifts it and looks at the older. 

"Why should I? I was going to take them off as soon as I finished watching the movie." he replies honestly. 

"Oh, so you were planning to have fun tonight?" the older asks curious. 

Donghyuck smiles shyly, "Yes, but this was way better." 

Mark mirrors his actions, "Yea, I didn't think you'd be like that." he admits kind of shy. 

Donghyuck blushes, "Yea, I'm a little different." 

"Little? It seemed like you switched to another persona, what the actual fuck!" Mark insists. 

Donghyuck giggles, "Well, I'm sorry but I didn't hear you complain when we were at it." 

Mark's cheeks go red and the younger shakes his head in amusement, "Now, if you don't mind me, I'm going to take a shower." 

Mark smirks, "Oh baby, of course not, I can even help you. But I'm the boss this time." 

𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙

☽ ✯ ☾

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, use all kinds of protection from condoms to masks :D stay safe everyone! <3


End file.
